Highflying
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A lemon based off a film Valore did in her adult film actress days Sofia played by Valore Sebastian played by Spine


It was almost 10pm in a nice quiet town called Fossilville a young Indominus Rex was walking in her black dress her name was Sofia she was normal girl with a normal life however she was very lonely and decided to go out and meet someone.

Sofia was a very gorgeous woman with a very attention getting body she had D cup breasts with thick thighs she wasn't overweight at all she was slightly chubby.

Sofia came up to a very popular bar called the Jungle because of how many people go in there Sofia entered and saw it was over crowded and the song "Go!"by Santigold played on speakers Sofia spotted a seat next to a very muscular spinosaurus wearing a under armour shirt and jeans.

Sofia smiled and sat next to the spinosaurus and smiled at him "Well hi there handsome." The spinosaurus just smirked "you think you're the first lady to approach me in this manner?"he asked Sofia chuckled "how many?" "Oh there were a lot,what's you're nam" "Sofia,you?"

"Sebastian."he said Sofia giggled "well Sebastian it's getting a little overcrowded here how about we go someplace else like...my house?"Sofia grinned and Sebastian smiled.

**Scene transaction **

Sofia and Sebastian arrived at Sofia's house which was an apartment complex they began making out hungrily Valore pushed Sebastian against the door to her bedroom moaning she opened the door without looking and they went inside Sebastian started to undress himself showing off his muscular body Sofia licked her lips "ooh la la." Sebastian chuckled then he layed on the bed and Sofia who was full naked strattled him. She slowly sat down on his shaft "ahhh."she moaned then she slowly began to bounce up and down Sofia weighs approximately 200bs(the official weight of Valore.)and she was worried about harming Sebastian under her weight little did she know Sebastian was much stronger than he looked.

Valore moaned loudly as Sebastian grunted the she picked up the pace Valore winced "argh shit..oh shit!" Then Sebastian started thrusting upwards making Sofia squeal she stopped bouncing and rested her feet on top of Sebastian's thigh "ahhhh..oohh god..uugghh..fffuuuccckkk!"Sofia yelled i. Pleasure Sebastian groaned and he clenched his teeth as he orgasmed inside of her Sofia groaned as she felt it sprayed into her Sofia collapsed beside Sebastian and he quickly got up and grabbed Sofia's tail and yanked her up to the doggystyle position he rubbed her ass then slapped the right cheek "yeah."Sofia said with a gruff voice then Sebastian entered her ass and began thrusting he didn't even start slowly he's showing no mercy each impact was met with a loud thunderous slapping sounds "Ohhh yesss yeah baby fuck my big fat ass..fuck!"Sofia moaned loudly as her eyes rolled back as Sebastian groaned loudly.

Sebastian pulled Sofia out of bed without pulling out of her and continued pounding her while they were both standing up Sofia was bent over while Sebastian held her sides. Sebastian thrusting faster and harder "ugh ahhh oh oh ugh uuhhggg!"Sofia moaned then Sebastian thrusted one last time making Sofia stand on her tippytoes and they both groaned in satisfaction Sofia planted her feet back to the ground Sofia panted then chuckled "whoo shit heh ha ha ha!" Sofia then looked back at Sebastian then wiggled her ass making a mischievous grinned Sebastian smerk and desided to thrust one last time this time he'll put more power into it Sebastian reeled back and thrusted forward so hard it made a loud thunderous noise when it hit and sent her flying forwards into the wall in front of them "Argh(**crash)**...ow."Sofia said plainly half her body was through the wall only her ass,tail,legs and feet were visible to Sebastian.

**The very next morning**

Sofia was pulling herself out of the wall and shook her head "ugh those are some powerful ass hips you have seba...uh...Sebastian?"Sofia called out she looked all round the apartment but he was gone as were his clothes. Sofia went back to her room and noticed on her bed was a note it read.

"Dear Sofia

Last night was really fun and sweaty but i think we shouldn't see each other again...ever."

Sebastian.

Sofia scoffed "so it was just a one night stand...typical."

**End credits play GO! By ****Santigold**


End file.
